


Savage Mythology; Betrayal of Hera

by Highlumin



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: Beast - Freeform, Cheating, F/M, Furry, Furry/Human Romance, Human/Monster Romance, Impregnation, Pregnancy, Wolves, beastman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlumin/pseuds/Highlumin
Summary: After tiring of Zeus's scorn and neglect, the Goddess Hera conspires to give herself and all women as slaves to the God of Wolves, Romulus, and all Beastmen of Earth!
Relationships: Romulus/Hera
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Savage Mythology; Betrayal of Hera

**Savage Mythology; The Betrayal of Hera**

_This Story involves human females and Furry males engaging in sexual acts, so be aware if that isn’t what you’re looking for. I’ve taken a lot of inspiration from Jay Naylor’s works, especially his “The Fall of Little Red Riding Hood” series, as well as E.Z. McCain’s “Beastiverse” stories, so you may envision the world of these stories in a similar light. In this world, humans live in conjunction with various Beastman races, among other animals and mythical creatures. However, a curse borne by an ancient Goddess has lived in the hearts of women for millennia, making them crave for Beast Cock and sex with Beastmen, Animals, and Monsters._

_This story tells the origins of that curse, how the Greek Goddess Hera came to corrupt all women and make them desire to be slaves to Beastmen._

*

Another day passed, and yet again Zeus was nowhere to be found on Olympus. But that certainly was not to say that where he was or what he was doing was a mystery. The Gods could see all from their perch in the heavens, and not even the King of the Gods could remain hidden from his queen, Hera.

Yet again, Hera sat on her throne, eyes ridden in a dull, slow-burning anger. Yet again she was forced to stay up in Olympus as she watched her ‘husband’ go down to the world below to slate his lusts on the women of Earth.

How long had the Queen been forced to endure, to watch her husband carry out these insults against her; centuries, eons? How many bastard offspring of his had she been forced to watch be glorified and worshipped as heroes on Earth by the women that should have been offering their praise to **_her_**?

And how many times had she been forced to watch Zeus take on ridiculous forms in the name of ‘seducing’ these women? What would the God of the Sky choose to present himself as today: a swan, a bull?

Hera grit her teeth as her visions took her down to the globe, fuming out her simmering rage as she once again bore witness to her husband tricking some weak-minded female into sleeping with him. The millennia of suffering this humiliation, the centuries of jealousy, had fully burned away whatever fragment of love she might have once held for Zeus, had worn down every ounce of patience and reason in the Goddess. She was not going to accept her ‘King’ anymore!

As her fury for her husband blazed in her soul, Hera’s mind wandered endlessly with thoughts of revenge, desperate to come up with the most perfect way to pay Zeus back for the years of neglect. She needed to humiliate him in the most grievous, terrible way. She would do something that would irreparably shame him in the eyes of every God, in the eyes of every mortal. She would do more than destroy him, she intended to ruin him, ensure that his name would never again be worshipped, only spoken as the most insufferable curse.

And as the desire for vengeance filled her heart, Hera’s gaze wandered across the globe until it landed on a sight that utterly captured her. As though by some divine fate, the Goddess’s eyes landed on a figure much more worthy of praise and veneration than her husband… Romulus!

Romulus was the God of the Forest, and the God of Wolves. Being one of the Gods of the Beast Races, he’d never once been offered a place on Olympus, and Zeus and the other Olympic Gods had always looked down on him and the Beast Gods, thinking them much lesser to themselves, just as humans saw Beastmen as inferior to themselves.

But as Hera looked on this figure, she was suddenly filled with something like a great realization. Romulus’s form dazzled the scorned Goddess. His Wolfish nature carried a clear savagery to it, radiated a purely ferocious, natural instinct; something Hera now found indescribably beautiful. The Goddess watched this so-called lesser figure, unable to tear her eyes from the scene she’d happened upon.

*

Down on the Earth, Romulus stood silently in the shadows of a great forest, ever watching but seldom seen in this domain. He was observing one of his children with great pride.

One of the Wolfmen that Romulus held domain over was stalking his prey in the woods, a leering grin plastered across his muzzle. A young female crawled helpless on her back, scooting along the soil and loam until her back was against a massive tree. The girl had fancied herself a huntress of her village, and to prove herself worthy of marrying the greatest warrior of her home, she’d decided to go to the woods and slay a Beast to prove her strength to the man.

But she’d proven herself utterly powerless against the Wolf. Even with the element of surprise, not a single arrow she shot landed on her target, and soon it was the Wolf that was hunting the girl, chasing her down through his turf until he had the poor female cornered.

Her bow and dagger long ago dropped and forgotten, the human girl could only stare up in fright at the creature she’d so foolishly tried to kill. Her eyes shimmered with tears, her lips trembling as she offered weak prayers to any God she could think of; Hera’s name never crossed her tongue.

The Wolfman leered triumphantly as he encroached on his now helpless victim. She may have wanted his pelt as a trophy, but the Beast desired to take much more from her in payment. The girl had thought herself as good as dead, but as the Wolf moved in, she rapidly understood that her fate was going to be much more horrifying. The girl watched in despair as the Wolf’s lethally pointed cock unsheathed itself from his vicious figure, the fiery red flesh swelling massively until it was near big as her forearm. She had no doubt of what was going to happen to her now; the Beast was not going to kill her, she was going to be raped.

The frightened girl could only tremble and scream helplessly into the woods as the Wolf fell upon her with savage intent; but only the Gods would hear her scream, and those watching desired nothing more than to let this happen and witness its’ glory.

The Wolf bore down on his victim, his rabid claws easily shredding the girl’s simple hunting tunic, and with a few mere swipes she was lain naked and exposed for her predator. Feelings of utter dominance surging in his mind, the Wolfman took hold of the girl’s ankles and pulled her back, her head falling into the dirt, hair tangling in the soil. The human female sobbed, but her terror was only just starting.

The Beast hiked his prey’s legs over his shoulders as he dipped his muzzle down. His savage teeth parted, freeing his long, Canine tongue that immediately struck against the girl’s exposed slit. The girl let out a desperate sob, in sorrow but even more so in confusion.

The Wolf wasted no time as his tongue lapped mightily against the human’s sweet folds, licking her almost appreciatively as the warm muscle cut deep into her pussy. Choking sobs and gasps continued to echo out of the human woman, but as the seconds dragged on into minutes, she quickly found she could not deny the sensations now echoing through her body.

As the Beastman continued to nuzzle and a dig his long, flat tongued deeper and deeper into his victim, the girl soon found her sobs softly turning to aching moans and soft, sultry breaths of delight. The horror of the experience never left her mind, and even now the girl couldn’t believe the sounds coming out of her own mouth. But she simply could not deny that the incredible feeling of the creature’s warm, soft tongue lapping into her slit; it was all but divine.

As the girl’s struggling quieted, as her whimpering complaints softened to sighs of pleasure, admitting her comfort in surrender, the Wolfman smirked against her mound. He knew from the beginning that this would be the ultimate outcome. Beasts like him were born with an innate knowledge of how to prepare a female, how to make them submit to their basest desires, and of course a firm belief that human women were all born to be bred by the animals they looked down on.

Tasting the sweet desire now flow freely from his prey, the Wolfman pulled his tongue back and set the girl’s legs down. The creature knelt in the dirt as he observed the result of his ‘preparation,’ the human female now quite contented and stilled on the ground, her face flush with obvious arousal, expression showing nothing of fear or reluctance, only desperate need, and of course her pussy was drooling its’ lust, openly begging to be filled by a thick, Beasty knot!

As the Wolfman grabbed the girl’s hips and aligned himself with her weeping entrance, her eyes just grew big in uncertainty, anticipation, and wanton desire. There was still some slight conflict over letting this happen, abandoning her old morals and sense of reasoning, but that was far overshadowed by her newfound desire to be savagely bred!

The Wolfman slowly pulled his victim’s hips back. The girl squeaked out her last gasp of hesitation when she felt the pointed-tip pierce past her lips. But with a Wolfish grin, the Beastman thrust himself deep into the confines of his unwilling mate.

The girl screamed again, but this time from pure bliss as the massive length of Beast flesh broke through her hymen, ravenously devouring her virginity in an instant. The Wolf grunted ferociously as he slammed her hips back into his own, filling her deep until his thick knot was crashing against her tight lips.

Now that his prey was well and truly conquered, the Wolf set about furiously fucking into the frail young girl, ripping her hips back in his hands as he pummeled his cock deeper and deeper into her quivering pussy. The human woman now openly wailed and moaned her endless pleasure as she fully submitted her body to the Beast, eagerly embracing every monstrous inch of his length as it pumped inside her, battering straight through to her womb.

The inhuman couple fucked at a grueling pace, and it wasn’t long before the girl and the Wolf both felt nature ready to reward them for the sinful acts. His claws digging mercilessly, unflinchingly tight against his mate’s supple olive skin, the Wolf howled his primal triumph into the woods as he forced his knot to break inside the girl’s submissive slit. His bitch rightfully locked down, the Beastman shot a potent jet of cum straight through her core, seeding the woman’s womb with no hope of escaping her fated impregnation.

Her body broken and forced to accept her new, monstrous lover, the girl cried her desperate bliss to the heavens as she felt the thick, swollen mass force into her pussy right before a torrent of hot fluid went shooting deep into her belly. An otherworldly orgasm exploded throughout the girl’s body, like this were some divine reward for accepting the Beast’s domination, accepting her fate to be bound and bred.

When the Wolf had fully and completely rutted his new mate, he slowly eased his throbbing cock out of the poor girl’s battered pussy. It came free with a satisfying ‘pop,’ followed hotly by a seemingly endless trail of thick, oozing Wolf sperm.

The Beast stood tall and proud over his well-conquered, would-be ‘hunter.’ He couldn’t help sneering smugly as he looked down over the girl, watched the way her body still heaved and twitched as it fought to accept the potent dominance he’d just forced upon it. The girl’s face was a blank canvas of pure bliss, it was painfully obvious she had loved everything the Wolf had done to her… and would never again question her place as a breeder born solely to fuck Beasts!

Bending down, the Wolf scooped the helpless female into his arms in a show of his natural possession over her. She’d had her chance to prove herself a warrior, and had failed. Now she would make a fine slave to his tribe, serving the host of Wolf warriors with her body and breeding plenty of offspring to help the tribe grow more powerful.

As the Wolfman slung his captured prize over his shoulder and began the slow march back to his village, only the faintest sign of consciousness showed on the soon-to-be slave girl’s face. Her fate was sealed, the promise of her future having been thoroughly fucked into her. She could feel the creature’s sperm already finding its’ home in her womb, and knew she’d soon be heavy with Wolf Cubs. And as she was carried off to a life of slavery to these savage Beasts, the girl smiled, for she could imagine no more joyous a fate.

Romulus witness the whole event unfold from the shadows, smiling in approval that his people had gained another convert, another willing slave to bring forth more Beasts into the world. It was a slow process for now, humans outnumbered Beasts by a great deal, and their cities and technology vastly outclassed the Beastman tribes. But more and more human females would eventually fall into the clutches of his Beasts. So long as this natural decree followed, Romulus didn’t care if this took a hundred millennia.

As his Wolf child carried their newest possession out of sight, Romulus turned his attention to the horizon, to the great Mount Olympus standing far in the distance, looming over all Greece. Romulus snarled at the thought of those who dwelled above, particularly the self-professed “King” of the Gods, Zeus. He and the other Olympians styled themselves so superior to all, to every God that didn’t share their table on the mountain. And they looked down with a potent scorn at Romulus and the other Beasts, so spiteful of their kind, so eager to keep their human dominions far away and in a position of clear superiority.

But Romulus knew the truth. No matter the power of the Gods, be they Gods of men or Beasts, every living thing was beholden to the natural state of the world. The God of Wolves intended to prove true that the natural order was for Beasts to dominate, for humans, and especially their women, to serve the Beast races with clear love and awe, to submit their bodies for the pleasure of Beasts, to pledge their wombs to creating more creatures in the Beasts’ likeness.

Romulus didn’t care if it took all eternity, he didn’t care if it had to happen one woman at a time. One day the world would shed the false vision that Zeus had deigned for it. One day the world would reflect the rightful, natural state of Beast dominance. But what Romulus never imagined, is that an Olympian herself would realize her desire to submit to her rightful Beast masters.

*

Hera sat deep into her throne as the visions of the Wolf’s conquest filled her mind. Her gilded robe had been torn open, her Godlike breasts free to the Olympic air as her slender fingers needfully squeezed at the soft flesh. Her sash fully loosened, nothing lay between her openly weeping pussy and the rest of her skilled fingers, digging mercilessly deep into her aching slit. As she watched the mortal woman eagerly embrace her rapist, cry her bliss to the heavens when she felt his monstrous seed seeking her womb to create a blasphemous child, Hera’s mind was filled with nothing but he rightness and beauty of Bestial mating.

As the Wolf gathered his victim and carried her off to a life of slavery, Hera achieved her own divine orgasm, biting her lip as her sweet voice echoed a blissful hum around the empty throne room, silently desperate that her passion would not be discovered.

As the Queen Goddess recovered from such joy, breathing heavily as her exposed skin cooled off in the heavenly air, the vision she saw never stopped. The nameless Wolf and corrupted girl were gone, leaving only the God Romulus there in her mind’s eye. Hera was helpless but to gaze in longing admiration at his savagely divine figure, watching as he turned his own gaze towards Olympus, as though he knew and were silently acknowledging her. Her mind immediately filled with thoughts of what the God of Wolves might do to her; could Romulus conquer a Goddess as readily as one of his Wolves claimed a human woman?

And once that thought got in her mind it stuck, became the very center of Hera’s entire focus, the seed of her every deviant desire. The Goddess of Women smirked wickedly as blasphemous, treacherous thoughts and ideas began to run rampant in her head. This was how she would defy Zeus, how she would scorn and humiliate him, and eventually bring about his fall. If Zeus took on bestial forms to seduce human girls, then his wife, the Queen of the Gods, would allow herself to be seduced by the most powerful Beast of them all!

*

Romulus stood waiting on a cliff by the see, arms crossed in curiosity. He’d received a summons from Olympus, but of course not an invitation to the mountain itself; but what else could he expect from those ‘superior’ Olympians? Just because they had the most power, they believed they could order even a God like himself around. Of course, Romulus knew better than to openly defy or challenge them, so here he stood waiting for Zeus or Ares or whoever it was that had called on him. 

That is why it came as such a great shock when, almost out of thin air, came a much softer, more feminine figure. It wasn’t the imposing visage of Zeus, nor the terrifying image of Ares, nor was it even the messenger of the Gods Hermes come to speak with him, but the Queen of the Gods, Hera!

“Hello Romulus, it’s good to finally meet you.” Hera spoke with a breathy, almost excited voice as she looked the Godly Wolfman up and down.

“Q-Queen Hera…” Romulus stammered briefly before regaining his authoritative demeanor. “Forgive my surprise… You were not the one I was expecting to ask me here.”

“I should be the one asking forgiveness, Romulus. A God such as yourself should’ve deserved an open welcome to Olympus, but the matters I wish to discuss with you would be better said… in private.” Hera continued with an odd, coy sense about her that only continued to confuse Romulus, who was baffled enough by the Queen’s claim that she would’ve invited him to Olympus herself given the chance.

“You would want me in… no, rather what are these matters that hold such importance?”

“I’ll speak rather frankly, Romulus. I’ve watched you, the things you do in this world, the things you command your followers to do, and the way you yourself watch Olympus. I’ve seen the burning hatred in your eyes when you look on our home, the sheer resentment you feel towards Zeus.” Hera began, speaking in an uncomfortably calm demeanor.

Romulus didn’t know how to respond, she was certainly right, and these kinds of accusations could easily inspire the God of the Sky’s wrath against him! But Hera just continued before Romulus could speak.

“And I want you to know that I feel the same rage. I feel the unbridled resentment towards Zeus, lording over a domain and power that he doesn’t deserve to have. I want to see him stripped of his position and pride, cast out as the King of the Gods, see him broken, beaten, and humiliated! And I want you to be the one to subvert him, Romulus.”

The Wolf’s breath all but caught in his throat as he stared at the Goddess, almost thinking her mad! But there he saw in her eyes the same rage she claimed to have seen in his own. She **_hated_** Zeus, wanted to see him brought down almost more than he himself did! But as he read the fury in her eyes, he still didn’t understand her expression; she seemed so daring, bold… seductive.

“And so, Romulus, God of Wolves and Beasts, I’ve come to you today with an offer…” Hera’s voice turned low, dripping with… with lust. And once Romulus realized this, the full weight of her purpose hit him with the might of one of Zeus’s own thunderbolts.

“I offer you… myself.”

As Hera professed this to Romulus, her hands went to the straps of her shimmering, gilded robe and ever so delicately let loose the clasps. The divine garments fell like water around her body to the soil beneath her feet, and Romulus stared with an immense disbelief as well as a ruthless arousal at the Goddess now bared herself naked before him… no, **_submitted herself_** to him!

Though his confusion was great, the ever-present drive inside him to conquer and claim what was naturally his was far, far stronger! Somehow, his face showed nothing but the most natural-born confidence as he stepped closer to the helpless Goddess so brazenly offering herself to his Bestial lust as though she were the most common slave.

He stood well in arms reach as Hera just looked on him in clear adoration, in **_worship_** of his own Bestial divinity. All the human women he’d seen enslaved and bred, by his Beastmen and by himself, Romulus never dared once dream that a Goddess, that the **_highest_** Goddess herself would be as susceptible as any mortal female!

But dreams were fleeting, and this was reality. The Queen of the Gods, the wife of Zeus himself, stood just within his grasp, waiting to be claimed as his slave! He may never have envisioned this before, but in an instant Romulus knew that this was **_right!_** This was the ultimate confirmation of his natural superiority over Zeus, of Beast’s right to dominate humans! Even Hera herself had come to this realization, and Romulus, the Goddess’ new master, would lay his permanent claim over her.

Reaching his ferally furred hand out, the Wolf God eagerly caressed the Goddess bountiful breast, a soft hum of delighted acceptance ghosting past her lips in reply. Romulus grabbed her more eagerly, his big fingers encircling the soft, generous globe, enjoying her body without a hint of reservation from Hera. It should’ve been unthinkable, to touch the wife of Zeus should’ve led to his immediate destruction, yet Hera herself now eagerly offered her body to the Wolf’s enjoyment!

But even as the knowledge that he would soon ravish and dominate this Goddess, defile her and make her a slave to a simple Beast’s whim, even as he felt her body up as though it were his most natural right to own her like this, Romulus couldn’t help but look hard into the Hera’s big, pleading eyes and question her.

“Why?”

Hera’s face curled into a wicked smile, her hands reaching up and cupping Romulus’ paws, forcing him to press down tighter on her breast, silently begging him to fully embrace her body as his toy.

“Because I want Zeus to suffer as I’ve suffered for so long watching him bed mortals. I want you to take me, Romulus! Mount me and conquer me! I want to show Zeus and all of Olympus that even a Goddess would be happier as a Beast’s slave than as Zeus’s wife! Make me nothing but a vessel for you to pour your lust into! Breed the Queen Goddess as though she were just another lowly whore you’d throw to your tribes! Then we’ll let everyone know, from the heights of Mt. Olympus to every dark corner of the Earth, that Zeus has failed as a God. Take his domain for yourself, let everyone know that the Earth, that Olympus, and that the Goddesses belong to Romulus!” Hera expressed her desire with as much zeal as her own most faithful worshippers would show her.

The Goddess’s vow to submit made Romulus grow much bolder. An earth-shattering growl echoed across the landscape as the Wolf God lunged for his prey. The hand that had been so cautiously cupping her breast wrenched back and took a ruthless hold of Hera’s wrist, raising her arm high and helpless above their heads. His other snaked around the Goddess’ lithe, flawless body and greedily latched onto her plush ass before seizing her, forcing her flush into his massive, Wolfish figure.

Hera sighed ecstatically as Romulus finally took his rightfully possessive hold of her, her silky skin pressing sinfully into the thick, soft fur of his inhuman body. Even just the way he held her spoke of how much more powerful and potent this Beast was than her husband, and of course proved how much more he deserved to enjoy her body.

Utterly helpless, the Goddess gazed up at the violent face of the creature whom she’d sworn to destroy her sacred marriage with. Romulus was easily a head taller than the woman, and so much broader that he could handle her like a doll. Hera’s free hand slid sensually up the thick-coated fur along the Wolf’s chest. She gazed pleadingly into his cold, blue eyes, desperate to finally give her body up to this Beast, experience the bliss of embracing her natural role, not as a Goddess, but as a female.

“Take me, Romulus. Take what rightfully belongs to you.” Hera whispered her true, final submission.

Hera stood on her toes as the mighty Romulus bore down on her, his Wolf-like muzzle capturing her sweet lips in a searing, adulterous kiss. The Queen of Olympus moaned in utterly devoted delight as she opened her body without restraint or remorse to the Beastly God. As the Goddess’s lips parted eagerly, Romulus tongue forcefully invaded her mouth, sweeping her around in a display of beautifully brutal domination.

As the sinful God and Goddess kissed with a relentless hunger, Hera could feel her new lover’s paw squeezing her butt, manipulating her body now to his exact desire. Romulus let go the Queen’s hand above their heads, and Hera eagerly threw her arms around the Wolf’s neck, pulling her face even closer to his and worshipping his tongue with an even greater desperation.

As Hera devotedly allowed herself to be swept up in the monstrous kiss, Romulus’s other hand fell below her waist as the Beast God now greedily cupped the Goddess’s perfectly plushy butt in both massive paws. 

Without the mercy of warning, Romulus suddenly dug his claws into the once-thought impenetrable skin of his new conquest. Hera had only the briefest time to squeak her surprise before the Wolf God lifted her from the ground, forcing the Goddess to throw her legs around his broad, furry waist in support.

Romulus finally let Hera’s lips slip free of his gaping muzzle, his tongue curling slowly out of her mouth and dragging a long moan of obedient bliss out of her. He glossed over Hera’s face, now an image of perfect, lustful abandonment. And Hera’s eyes reflected the violent, demanding hunger and vengeance burning in Romulus’s.

The God of Beasts lowered himself to his knees, never once letting the Goddess out of his clutches as he gently eased her to the stony cliff beneath them. Hera let her arms drift away from the Wolf’s neck as he laid her down, staring with dreamy affection as the Beast hoisted himself above her, still positioned dangerously in between her supple legs.

A slight, quivering moan of realization and want slipped past Hera’s lips as she looked down her lover’s savage body. She felt a burning mass pressing into her belly before, but now the Goddess finally got her first look at Romulus’s ferocious Beasthood. She’d once thought the Gods of man impressive, but the God of Beasts was almost unthinkable. His cock sprung straight up from his sheath, utterly monstrous in size. Violently colored a bloody red, from the massive knot anchoring the base it curved up to its’ lethal-looking point; it was so vicious, so very **_Bestial_** in appearance as if in direct mockery to that “humanity” Zeus and the Olympic gods claimed to represent.

Hera watched it almost hypnotically as it pulsed angrily, displaying its’ burning need to violently dominate human pussy! Romulus showed no hesitance or remorse as he positioned himself at her entrance, aligning his cock with the Goddess’s pristine body, ready to rip away her sanctity, her dignity, and her freedom. Hera’s lips shimmered in Godly saliva, a humid breath rolling across them as the moment of her final fall was about to happen.

“Come Beast, come fuck and defile the Queen of the Gods.” Hera spoke breathlessly, no longer able to give commands as a Goddess, now only able to beg her new Beasty master!

Never having needed such a desperate invitation, Romulus easily found the entrance to the Goddess he was about to ruin. The very beginning of the tapered cock slipped unopposed past Hera’s weeping lips, and with that spark of sensation the full realization of her corruption hit her in the most deliciously wicked way she could’ve imagined.

Taking a merciless grip on the Queen’s thighs, Romulus finally showed his ruthless nature as he forced his massive length deep inside the debased Goddess. Hera howled in unbridled ecstasy as she felt herself being raped and claimed by this Animal!

Romulus fucked hard into his newly willing slave, spearing straight through her unresisting slit until his massive knot hammered against her mound. Hera moaned desperately as the thick Wolf flesh stretched and filled her far more than her ‘godly’ husband ever had. The deadly point of Romulus’ cock cut straight though and pierced right past her cervix while his bulbous knot pressed demandingly into her reluctantly squeezing pussy lips. Though immortal, Hera thought she might truly die at the moment, but if so, she would die in the midst of the greatest bliss she’d ever enjoyed.

The Wolf God found himself quickly panting in ecstasy from the sweltering heat and utterly divine sensation of ravishing a true Goddess, it simply didn’t compare to bedding a human woman. Forcing himself deep inside Hera, Romulus, paused for barely the briefest second, so quick a mortal likely would not have even noticed.

The Beast’s claws dragged forward from their entrapment in the soft flesh of thighs, caressing along Hera until he had a commanding grip on her elegant yet generous hips. Hera’s breath hitched in her throat as she felt her lower body being raised from the stony ground.

Raising his own hips higher, Romulus brought Hera along with him, and with her hips now hanging higher than he head, the Beast God forcefully drew himself out and slammed his massive cock right back into the slutty Goddess.

Hera’s voice raised even higher in carnal joy. As her adulterous lover slammed himself into her pussy ever faster, the new angle had his tapered shaft carving even deeper through her sweet folds than before! Breathy groans came rolling of the Goddess’s tongue every second as the knotty cock broke through her cervix and lanced into her womb with every mighty thrust!

With the Wolf God dominating her so thoroughly and powerfully, Hera felt her world collapsing, everything she’d known and believed before was being erased in the face of such mind-altering bliss. It wasn’t long before the beginning of the end was truly spelled for her.

As Romulus only continued to mercilessly fuck through her obedient cunt with the speed and strength only the God of Beasts could display, Hera felt her mind snap as a spark of oblivion was set off in the core of her craving womb.

The Queen of the Gods screamed her beautifully surrendering ecstasy as a literal Earth-shaking orgasm erupted in her divine body. Pleasure like none she’d ever dreamed of screamed through every fiber of her being, signaling to her the rightness of her choice to submit, to betray the Gods and give her body to be used by the much more worthy Beasts!

Romulus felt his conquered Goddess writhe and squirm around him, her divine pussy squeezing with an intensely delightful pressure around his animalistic phallus. Lodged deep in the confines of his fuck-slave’s womb, Romulus stopped himself completely, almost trapped at the Goddess seemed to stoke and demand his own release. But the Wolf grit his teeth hard and growled violently as he fought to suppress his own climax.

As Hera’s hips slowly ceased their wanton swaying, as her sinful echoes slowly died down to heavy, panting breaths, Romulus’s own body began to relax as he eased his mate’s hips back down to the stone. With an almost pained grunt, the Wolf God slowly withdrew his dripping red cock from the crushing grip of Goddess pussy, drawing another long groan of reluctance and bliss from his fallen lover.

The God of Wolves and Goddess of Women stared at each other’s heavily gasping faces, Romulus kneeling back on his ankles as Hera lay helplessly flat against the cool stone of the cliff. Although the Queen had achieved the most mind-blowing orgasm of her infinite life, she’d not felt her Beast God revel in his own climax, she didn’t get to experience the rapture of having his liquid-hot life pouring into her womb.

“Y-You… Haven’t cum…” The Goddess sighed out exhaustedly, almost in disappointment.

But almost like he was mocking her own weak endurance, Romulus grinned a ruthless, Wolfish grin at the Goddess.

“This is… far from over…” The Beast God promised past his sneering, glinting fangs.

Displaying a sudden burst of energy, the Goddess was not prepared for, Romulus suddenly took Hera by her waist and flipped her over completely. The divine female barely had time to bring her arms above her face to catch herself before she was eye-to-eye with the gray stone and her belly flat on the rough surface. Pushing up weakly on her elbows, Hera attempted to look back at her lover over her shoulder.

“Rom-AAGHHHH!” But as she tried to speak his name in question, the savage Wolf God again grabbed her body, hiking her hips up high of the stone and forcing her knees beneath them, leaving her ass perfect and exposed in the air.

“On your knees, ‘Goddess.’” Romulus taunted, speaking Hera’s title with the most mockery and derision the corrupted Queen deserved.

But Hera’s breath only came harder again, her heart pounding in her chest as her excitement spiraled out of control. Romulus was truly dropping all pretenses of treating her like a Royal Goddess. Now he openly scorned her like any common slut; and it was so incredibly thrilling!

Hera could feel the Beast God’s furry paws sliding down her hips and curving onto her ass again. She felt his claws dig just into the softness of her skin, testing how much it was willing to give under his savage pressure. The Wolf was spreading her, exposing her divine slit to the open air, to Zeus’s domain, letting the Skies and all who dwelled in them see the Goddess for what she’d become, letting them witness as the God of Wolves set about conquering her for himself.

Hera’s breath grew even sharper, a whimpering moan of anticipation and need eking out of her when she felt the throbbing, burning-hot Wolf cock point into her swollen lips once more, threatening to ruthlessly ravish her until she was utterly broken before this Beast!

“If you truly wish to subject yourself as the slave of Beasts…” Romulus growled threateningly before driving himself deep inside the hopelessly enraptured Goddess.

“…Then you will be properly fucked like a Beast!”

Hera sobbed out a breathless, gasping sigh as the ruthless Romulus again forced himself inside her to her very core. As the Wolf God wasted no time fucking into her relentlessly, the Queen Goddess did her best to push herself up on her hands. But as the Beast carved more and more delighted sighs from her tired voice, Hera gave up and merely let her chin rest into her forearms as she looked forward in total, wanton abandonment.

Romulus drove his monstrous length harsh into his Goddess-slave’s still eagerly sucking pussy. As the thick flesh filled out her love channel to its’ breaking point his knobby knot beat against Hera’s clasping lips like a battering ram. It demanded entry and, as Romulus knew he wouldn’t last as long this round, it was going to break inside no matter what Hera wanted.

Feeling the Wolf’s grip in her heavenly hips tighten, Hera moaned her endless, carnal ecstasy. She eagerly let her body open itself, delighting every time the blazing-red Wolf cock forced and flexed its’ way inside her, straight back to collide with her womb.

Romulus was truly rutting into Hera now, breeding her properly as a Beast was meant to. As Hera could only moan weakly in receptive bliss, she found her vision going blurry. At first, she didn’t even notice it as a side effect of being fucked out of her mind. But the longer Romulus jammed into her searing slit, the more Hera began to think the scenery around them was actually beginning to shift.

The rocky cliff and open blue sky blurred, seemed to twist and transform as everything darkened around her. Trees and shadows occluded her vision now, as though she’d been transported to the darkest depths of the most primeval forest. When Romulus pulled her hips back to meet him in a particularly deep thrust, the Goddess’s face tilted up as her eyes squeezed shut in a rapturous wail.

The Wolf God didn’t slow down, and continued to rail his mighty phallus unopposed into his slave’s quivering cunt. But when Hera found the will to open her eyes again even as she was singing her heavenly delights, she felt an immense change of presence that had been nearly deadened by the sensations of ravenous, Bestial fucking she endured. She could feel eyes on her, eyes all around her, watching her, appraising her, enjoying her, lusting for her.

Through her joyfully teary gaze, Hera saw the images of dozens, maybe even hundreds of Beasts surrounding her and watching her debase herself before Romulus! There were Wolves and Sheep, Bulls and Equine, Reptiles, Amphibians, Avians and Insects! Countless Beasts were gazing on her now, witnessing the Queen of the Gods’ fall as she was raped, conquered, enslaved, and bred by the King of all Beasts!

Romulus suddenly wedged himself deep, deep inside once more, Hera gasping in shock and resistance as she felt his throbbing, swollen knot just barely beginning to break in past her desperately struggling lips. The shock finally gave Hera the jolt of energy she needed to push herself up off the ground, up now yes but still down on all fours as a proper Beasty whore should be.

Before he fully filled her however, Romulus let his body fall forward, his thick furred figure falling across Hera’s smooth, flawless backside. The Goddess, panting heavy enough herself, suddenly felt the Wolf’s heated breath ghosting out beside her ear. Romulus paws’ left the security of the Goddess’s hips, reaching around and greedily latching on to her heaving, voluptuous breasts, as though displaying to their new audience how free he was to handle and ravish her body.

“Can you see them, Hera? Can you feel their presence?” Romulus’s voice came out violently low and scorching hot as it echoed right into the Queen’s ear.

“These are the Beasts I hold dominion over. They’re not physically present, but I’m showing them this, showing them **_you_** in their dreams.” Hera moaned again as she felt another deadly centimeter of knot force tighter against her slit.

“I’m showing this to all my devoted followers, all the Beasts of the Earth. I’m showing them how easily you’ve submitted yourself to me. I’m showing them how I’ve claimed the Highest Goddess as my own personal slave.” Another desperate wail from Hera as the knot inched further and further to breaking her for good.

“Your submission to me is the proof we’ve been waiting for. Proof that Beastkind is superior to man! And just as you’ve fallen to my power, just as you, the Goddess herself, can be nothing but **_obedient_** in the face of Beast subjugation, so too must every human woman on Earth realize the same! Now Hera, show my children your own desires! Show my Beasts that it is their **_divine right_** to conquer your weak-willed human followers! To rape them! To enslave them! To **_breed_** them!”

As Romulus roared his vengeful desires, he finally rose back up off of his divine slave-mate and took a domineering hold of her hips once more. As the fury of thousands of years of scorn blazed in his eyes, the Wolf God forced himself mercilessly hard against the fallen Goddess.

Hera’s eyes nearly rolled all the way back in oblivion, a scream of aching, shocking bliss rattling the heavens and all the Earth as her new, Beastly master sunk his fat, unforgiving knot past her finally relenting pussy lips.

Echo after echoing of wailing rapture came loose from Hera’s rapidly weakening voice as the inhumanly thick flesh filled her completely and locked her down permanently to the Beast God that completely owned her now.

As his Goddess-slave enveloped and accepted his knot, as her burning body hummed and shook around his entire, Godly length, Romulus threw his head skyward and howled, announcing his ultimate triumph for all the cosmos to know that he had conquered the Goddess Hera!

Finally having broken that last barrier to his conquest, Romulus fully relented. His riled, enflamed balls hung heavy as he unleashed an inescapable torrent of his Beastly, divine seed into the helpless Goddess.

Hera hadn’t even managed to come to terms with the joyous discovery of being knotted, and when she felt the massive torrent of white-hot Beast lust come pouring inside her, the Queen of the Gods well and truly lost herself in its’ potency.

Hera’s cries shook the constellations as her body erupted in a truly relentless, monstrous orgasm. The Wolf God’s sperm filled her, burned itself into her flesh, marked her permanently as the Beast’s property! She could feel its sheer virility, feel his seed conquer her womb as thoroughly as the Wolf had conquered her body. The Goddess knew in an instant there was absolutely no going back, that she’d been sown with the promise of a new future, not for man but for Beast, and she would soon nourish a blasphemous Wolf child in her once sacred womb.

When finally the blinding lights and ecstatic joys began to fade, once the Queen’s cries of divine rapture echoed away and she was left nothing but a gasping wreck of a female, Hera dully noticed that the eyes were gone, the forest had disappeared and she was once more on the cliff where she had decided to cast aside her royalty.

The Beast God and fallen Goddess were both wracked with exhaustion. They each poured thousands of years’ worth of lust and resentment into their ravenous love-making, and it had taken its’ tole on even the divine beings.

Hera attempted the slightest movement, but a short-lived squeak escaped her lips as she realized that the thick, Wolfish knot was still dangerously locked in her hyper-sensitive pussy.

Though a bit raw himself, Romulus was not as tactful and his exhaustion was getting to him. Even now showing his utter dominance over the newly-enslaved Goddess, Romulus collapsed to his side, bringing Hera down along with him.

Hera moaned in almost painful ecstasy at the sudden movement that rocked her fragile pussy that was still so deeply embedded with Wolf cock. But after a sharp cry and more gasping breaths, she soon moaned in relaxed comfort as she felt the big, powerful Wolf God embracing her from behind. His soft, furred arms wrapped around her frail, naked body, locking her to him as surely as his knot locked her slit down.

“This isn’t the end, you know.” Romulus spoke softly after some time of lying together.

“I’ve eons worth of lust and rage to spend on you. Expect this to be the longest day of your life.” The Wolf God promised darkly in Hera’s ear, causing her to shiver in desire.

“And after that…” Hera’s spine tingled as she could feel the Wolf’s vicious grin pressing against the back of her neck.

“…You’re mine to defile for all eternity.”

Hera had no doubt about the truth of Romulus’s words. She came to him knowing full well she’d be sacrificing an eternity of freedom, that she’d be made his slave, that she’d be raped senseless and bred endlessly until the end of days. And the Goddess smiled as she was assured of this future.

“I know. It was always my destiny…” Hera admitted in sheer contentment as she craned her neck back, looked deep into the piercing blue Beast eyes of her beloved master with all the love and devotion a Goddess was capable of. Her arm reached around to the back of Romulus neck, pulling her face ever closer to the maw of the God of Beasts.

“…And it was always your right!”

As Hera pulled herself in for another deep kiss, moaning happily as she displayed her unconditional devotion to the Bestial God, she smiled inwardly as she knew this was not the end. An act of such tremendous sin as this would not go unnoticed for long by Zeus and Olympus, but that didn’t matter. It would have to happen very quickly after this, but there was no escaping the future, even for the Gods. Soon the world would drastically change, and it would all start with the fall of Olympus to Romulus and the Beasts!

*

All peoples, cultures, and nations told stories of what they believed would be the end of days, but never in ten-thousand years did Zeus imagine such a fate would befall his own, beloved Olympus! It had all happened so suddenly, like a black cloud of terror had swept over the home of the Gods and blanketed them in their doom before they could even realize what was happening.

A horde of vile, detestable creatures had swarmed up the mountain, somehow completely undetected by Zeus and the Gods, as though someone had led them right to their door. They were the lesser “Gods” that Zeus regretted to even call them, icons and effigies fit only to be worshipped by the lowly Beasts and Creatures of the world. The Beasts didn’t even outnumber them, barely matched them God for “God” with their numbers, and they’d certainly never been able to match Olympus in terms of raw power; and yet somehow, they’d managed to completely overwhelm the Olympic pantheon and their host!

Zeus had sat in his throne room alone, hearing the screams of terror, bestial snarls and sounds of battle raging throughout his halls. At first he’d been too shocked to do anything, later thinking that his own Godly brothers like Ares and Poseidon would have no problem destroying the filth that infested their homes. And yet, the screams only grew louder, and were soon accompanied by sounds of death… and feral howls of triumph. His Gods were losing!

A storm of rage and confusion thundered in the King of the Gods’ mind, but just before he stood to put an end to this insurrection, the door to his throne room was thrown open in a mighty gale of savage intent. Zeus’s eyes narrowed in utter hatred and contempt for the figure that stood alone at the entrance to his own grand hall.

“You… wretched cur!”

The Great God of the Wolves stood facing him down from across the grand hall, Romulus’s face an image of stoic defiance, centuries of withheld rage and vengeance burning in his brilliant blue eyes.

Zeus understood immediately it was Romulus behind this treasonous act. Only Romulus would’ve had the power to command all the other lesser, Bestial “Gods” and coordinate such an attack on his throne. But even the King had to admit, he never imagined the Wolf would ever grow so bold as to outright attack Olympus.

“You dare to sully the Realm of the Gods with your fetid stench, you mongrel! You dare to defy your King! The ruler of the Cosmos!” Zeus raged at the wolf from his throne. “I swear to you, Romulus, that this day and for all days in the eons upon eons to come, you will suffer immensely for this blasphemous insurrection!”

But as Zeus bellowed and blustered his fury from his throne, Romulus merely stood defiant, the barest hint of a smirk beginning to crease at his muzzle.

“Now you will understand the wrath of a TRUE GOD!” And with Zeus’ final, thundering cry, he began to rise from his golden seat at the top of the world.

But as soon as Zeus had stood upright fully, he immediately felt something wrong. His foot caught, nearly forcing him to stumble. His head began to grow hazy, his vision blurring. His body felt numbed, almost entirely unresponsive.

In his shambling, his arm swung lifelessly and knocked a kingly goblet from the arm of his throne. Zeus could barely force his eye to the corner to watch it clatter to the floor, the pallid wine contained withing leaking out across the brilliant white marble like a pool of blood. Even has his body fought to violently tear itself apart, Zeus understood at once what had happened.

Someone had poisoned him! And if someone had the audacity to do that much, they may well have been the ones to lead these Beasts trampling into his home! Understanding now, Zeus’s eyes trembled in an all new sense of anger and betrayal, because the one who had brought him that cup was…

Zeus spat out a retching cough as searing pain suddenly flooded his body. The Wolf God had moved faster than even a God’s eye could follow, and the next thing Zeus knew, Romulus had his arm wrapped tight around the King’s back.

Zeus struggle to wheeze even a choking gasp as blood pooled up in the back of his throat. His head fell, more from weakness than curiosity, and even in his clouded vision he saw clearly the glint of a dagger held firm in the Wolf’s hand, and now lodged even more firmly in his own side.

As Zeus’s body failed him, Romulus’s hold of the Godly King softened. Losing the dagger so it stuck free in his victim’s side, Romulus tipped Zeus almost carefully back in his arms, half-carrying, half-dragging Zeus away from his throne to the side of the chamber and very gently easing him down to sit against the wall.

“This was a long time in coming, my ‘King.’” Romulus spoke softly in a humorless voice.

Zeus did not even have the strength to cough anymore, just twisted and writhed in agony as his eyes locked on the contemptable figure of the Wolf as he turned his back and made his way slowly towards the King’s very throne. The fire in his eyes nearly caused them to blister as he watched Romulus seat himself on the throne meant only for the highest lord of the universe! And yet even all of this was nothing compared to the site that came next, the thing that confirmed his worst fears and sent his heart careening into a bottomless pit of despair.

Sensing the stilling of the room, indeed as the sounds of battle began to die down all throughout Olympus, Hera finally stepped into the grand hall as she’d done so many times before. But only today did she feel the true ecstasy in knowing she was here to worship a God that truly deserved it.

Hera glided across the marble floor in sheer grace, fully intent to display the beauty of a Goddess to her new King. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Zeus, lain to waist against the wall and barely breathing. She flashed him only the briefest and cruelest of smiles before her full attention was on the Wolf.

Romulus sat deep into the gilded throne as though it had always been meant for him, resting his face on his hand as he watched the tempting Goddess sway towards him, a look of absolutely smug triumph gracing his wolfish face.

Hera’s eyes filled with absolute adoration and awe as she took in the magnificent sight of the Beast God sitting upon the throne of Olympus, of all the World! Just as she’d known when she first gave her body to the Wolf, she knew now this was the truly right course, this was the way things were naturally meant to be; a Beast as Master of the Cosmos, Master of the Goddess herself!

Approaching the steps leading to the magnificent throne, Hera threw herself to her knees, bowing low as she showed the utmost respect for the Beautiful creature that now ruled her destiny.

“Welcome to your rightful throne… my King.” Hera purred as her eyes tilted up to once more take in the glory that was the Wolf God.

“Hera, my beloved pet. I could never have taken my rightful rule without **_your_** help.” Romulus growled out wickedly as he shot a vengeful smile to Zeus.

“I was only doing what needed to be done. What was meant to be done.” Hera spoke in zealous devotion, and the fallen Goddess slowly started to rise from the floor.

“And seeing you now seated in that throne, as Master of Olympus, there’s not a doubt in my heart that this was meant to be. Now that throne rightfully belongs to you. Now the world rightfully belongs to you.” Hera paused, looking to Zeus one more time as her lips curled in blissfully sinful smile.

“And now this Goddess rightfully belongs to you.”

As Hera spoke these words, blissfully condemning herself to an eternity of slavery under the ruthless reign of Romulus, Hera cast off the beautiful gilded robe befitting of a Goddess. The heavenly silk fell to her feet, and now revealed the Goddess as she chose to be seen, as she was made to be seen.

Her body shone gloriously naked, as she would be seen by her subjects now for all eternity, befitting the new Goddess of Slaves. All that remained were a pair of golden, bejeweled manacles and shackles that bound her wrists and ankles, perfectly exemplifying the beauty she saw in her slavery.

A look of divine affirmation shone on her face as the unashamedly stripped Hera ascended the steps to the new King’s throne. The Goddess stood right before her newly crowned master, as obedient as he could ever expect. Finally, Hera brought her hands to her head, her lithe fingers delicately lifting the thin crown of golden laurels she had worn. Hera held the crown out for Romulus, offering him the last vestige of her royal lineage. Romulus happily took the thin ring of golden leaves from his slave, appraising it briefly before snapping it in half as easily as he would a twig.

Romulus’s grin grew wider as the broken metal fell to the floor. He knew Hera no longer had a need to uphold the weak pretense of being a Queen. Goddess or not, now she was nothing more than a slave to her Beast overlords, and she would forever wear that mark.

Reaching behind his back, Romulus took something from his belt and held it out to Hera. The Goddess sighed softly in resigning bliss as she took in the object. It was a golden collar, the ultimate disgrace to her divine royalty, the final symbol of rejecting her old life and binding herself forever to the whim of Beasts!

Hera reached out to accept the collar with barely contained glee. The fallen Goddess didn’t waste a moment as she wrapped the metal band around her narrow throat, letting it lock into place where it would remain, binding her for eternity. She could no longer envision a greater ecstasy, she did not need the divine right to rule, she did not need the worship of mortal men, she needed only the carnal bliss of submitting her body to be savagely raped by powerful Beastmen! Hera would know forever the joy of submitting her divinity in exchange for slavery!

“Now Hera, show your devotion to your new King. Show Olympus and all the Cosmos you belong to the God of Beasts.” Romulus spoke with a soft yet relentlessly commanding tone. Unlike Zeus, he knew he did not need to show his fury to demand obedience, it was simply his natural right to expect it.

“It would be the greatest pleasure I could imagine… my Master.” Hera spoke with reverent love for the Wolf God as she took the final step towards his throne.

With nothing left to hide, Hera straddled herself around the Beast God as he merely sat back into his kingly throne, fully expecting her to prove her worth and worship him with all her heart. Hera’s thighs enclosed around the soft-furred legs of her Beastly King, and her voluptuous, divine breasts rolled delight into the bristly thick coat of Romulus’s chest.

Hera purred as her arms went around the neck of her divine, Wolfish lover. She locked her loving eyes on the cold, piercing gaze of the Beast that she knew was about to so thoroughly ravish her, her breath already elevating to desperate pants as she anticipated his feral body breaking into her own feminine figure.

The Queen Goddess groaned lengthily as she felt the Wolf’s savage, swollen cock rise up between her legs, nestling demandingly against her own burning slit. She rolled her hips, enticing the monstrous length to grow angrier, more vicious as it threatened to ruthlessly conquer and dominate her frail female body.

“I belong to you.” Hera whispered, her breath falling right across the Wolf’s deadly muzzle as her eyes half-lidded in mindless lust.

But Romulus just sneered, growling out a mocking chuckle as his teeth just barely pricked against the Goddess’s face.

“No. You belong to Beasts!”

Romulus’s savage paws were suddenly gripping hard into the soft skin of Hera’s ass, lifting her just enough to align her before ruthlessly slamming her hips down. Hera screamed out in wanton ecstasy as her pussy engulfed the massive, inhuman cock that now so naturally found its’ way inside her.

The Goddess’s voice echoed her bliss throughout the grand hall, settling down to a rumbling moan of pure pleasure as Romulus simply lodged himself within, letting his immense Wolfhood stretch and fill her, remind her and enforce his utter dominance over her body. Hera’s arms wrapped tighter against the furry, feral form of her adulterous lover. She buried her face in the sweltering, soft crook of the Wolf’s neck as she weakly tried to roll her hips and encourage more pleasure from the Beast that was so mercilessly lodged inside her.

Romulus could feel his Slave-Queen’s devotion, and growled lowly in appreciation. His paws molded deeper into the soft, surrendering flesh of Hera’s butt, pulled her body ever tighter to his own, forcing her submission even further as her divine pussy squeezed reverently around his masterful length.

Feeling the Goddess’ body embrace him with fervent need, Romulus began to unleash the full weight of his lust on her. Pulling her hips high off of his lap, Romulus eagerly brought them back down in an instant, driving his cock hard back into her sweltering, sucking cunt.

Hera howled out in ecstatic joy when she felt the knobby Wolf cock force itself back inside her with the might only a God could employ. But that was merely a taste of what she knew this Beast to be capable of.

The blasphemous, inhuman lovers quickly found themselves lost in rampant, carnal sin. Romulus now oppressively bounced his Goddess-Pet on his cock, ferociously forcing himself deep through her saccharine sweet folds and relishing the taste of every fiber of her body. Now Hera openly moaned and breathed out her increasingly incredible ecstasy. She threw her hips up and down with every bit as much enthusiasm as her Wolf owner, fucking back against the Beast God with loving devotion.

Godly sighs and Bestial grumbles filled the once sacred chamber of the Gods, the Goddess and the Wolf ravenously fucking each other with intense desire. Hera delighted in utter surrender as her pussy swallowed every endless inch of Wolf cock it could. Her swollen lips quivered every time the Wolf’s oppressive knot bashed into them, violently telling her to be ready to accept its’ massive force. Her womb shuddered in delight every time she felt the gnarly, tapered point spear inside it and threaten to paint it in Beast white.

Hera’s cries only grew wilder and wilder as she was lost in a torrent of mindless love for this savage, Bestial fucking. She knew this was different than their earlier trysts. Not only was this the culmination of their revenge, to overthrow Olympus and defile Zeus’ throne, force the fallen King to witness as his Queen lovingly allowed her body to be ravished and conquered by his Beastly nemesis. But this was also the beginning of their much brighter future, a future where Beasts held dominion over all the women of the world, and Hera knew the promise of that future was about to be sealed deep inside her own body.

“Oh Fuck, my love! Please cum inside this slutty Goddess! Cum inside your slave! Seal my fate! Seal the fate of all women!” Hera begged her Wolfish master as she slammed her hips down maniacally, relishing as the scorching-hot Beast cock violently tore through her weak, faltering pussy!

Feeling the strongest call in all his life, the call to fully and completely claim Hera and all women for Beastkind, Romulus wrapped his Goddess in a spine-crushing embrace. The Wolf bellowed a mighty roar that shook the very foundation of Olympus, announcing to every last God his ultimate triumph and conquest of the High Goddess. His sack swelled massively as virile, divine sperm roiled within, prepared to unleash its’ feral fury on the helpless Goddess. With a last bit of vengeful force, Romulus sunk Hera even lower into his lap, finally allowing his knot to indulgently push inside her delicate, narrow slit.

Hera cried out her eternal happiness for all the Olympians to hear as she felt the thick, engorged mass of Wolf knot break through her barrier and lock her down to her new fate. As her beloved conqueror roared in release, the Goddess joined him in screaming her most unimaginable delight.

The Slave Queen felt the furious Wolf cock wrench deep into her womb before erupting in a burning wave of Bestial cum. Her voice echoed endlessly in heavenly bliss as the divine woman embraced and relished the marvelous force behind it, the feeling of her own sacred body being soiled, defiled and claimed by the Beast’s sperm.

An earth-splitting orgasm crashed through the fallen Goddess as Hera happily and pridefully accepted every last drop of Wolfish womb-filler. She couldn’t begin to describe the ecstasy she felt knowing that her body, once promised to raise Godly heroes and champions of men, was now poisoned and tainted by a Beast, happily corrupted and fit only to birth blasphemous Beasts and bastard creatures!

As the echo of her delight died down in the great hall, Hera’s eyes rolled down from the sky and fell to the image of her beloved, Godly Wolf. The fallen Goddess’s eyes sparkled like the constellations, her tongue drooling out of a blissful smile as she let her monstrous master know the utter depth of love and appreciation she held for him.

“…Romulus… I love you… forever and all eternity I’m yours…” The corrupted Queen spoke with relentless zeal as she sat face to face with the panting Wolf.

Hera continued to gasp, squeak and moan lightly as she continued to straddle the Beastly God’s lap. Romulus’s massive phallus was still forced deep inside her, and she’d remain unquestioningly stuck atop it so long as the fat Wolf knot remained locking her down, which would be for some time now. Knowing she had plenty of time to enjoy her fateful binding to this Beast, Hera decided to make the most of it.

Even as the inhuman couple breathed hard from their relentless love, Hera let her face fall forward and captured the Wolf God’s lips. Romulus growled hungrily as the Goddess’s soft, wet lips worshipped his muzzle, and eagerly let his tongue shoot past his razor-sharp teeth to envelope the divine female’s mouth. Hera kissed her Beastly master back with all the compassion she had, wantonly displaying her bottomless devotion for the new tyrant ruler of Olympus.

The treacherous lovers broke their kiss, tongues parting in aching longing as Hera drew her face back reluctantly, and Romulus only looked deep into her eyes with the most intense satisfaction and feeling of dominant assurance he’d ever known.

“How do you feel now, Hera?” Romulus asked low and smugly.

“Mmmmm, like I’ve been waiting for eons just to get fucked by a big, wonderful Wolf cock like that.” Hera sighed out in utter contentment.

“Any regrets in knowing you’ve thrown away your royal title as Queen of the Gods just to become a lowly slave for a Beast?” The Wolf God continued to taunt his victimized vixen.

“Whether your call me your Queen or your Slave, it makes no difference to me. As a Goddess, I now only exist to serve your whims, to serve the whims of Beasts!” Hera breathlessly exclaimed, sheer orgasmic bliss shining in her eyes as she embraced her enslaved destiny.

“And you pledge that you will obey my every order to ensure my Beast races take their rightfully place as dominators of the Earth?”

“Yes, my beloved! As the Goddess of Women, of Childbirth, and the new Goddess of Slavery, I pledge my undying love to you. I promise to open the hearts of every mortal woman on earth and every Goddess from Olympus to Tartarus to you! Every Nymph and Dryad, every Amazon and temple priestess! I will ensure that every single female will understand her natural born desires as I have! They will understand their place as the rightful servants and slaves to Beast kind! Every woman a vessel of pleasure to slake the lusts of your Beasts! Every womb a home to nourish and foster generations of Beast offspring in your image! All of them! I promise all of them to you and your Beasts!”

Hera made her divine proclamation forever condemning every woman on Earth to an inescapable lust for Beasts. Every female alive on Earth, and from the heavens to the underworld, from now and into to the far future, would forever feel the effects of this ultimate betrayal. Now every woman who would ever live would understand her rightful place; happily lodged on the cock of a Beast as her belly filled with their unclean spawn!

And Romulus grinned as his worst enemy’s wife proclaimed her undying love and loyalty, as she delivered every female that would ever exist right into his clutches, promising them all as breeding stock for his Beasts! With a tender affection displaying his own appreciation, the Wolf God put a big paw behind Hera’s head, nestling into her long, flowing locks and gently bringing her head to rest on his shoulder.

“Good. And your obedience will be rewarded. You, and every woman that embraces the fate you’ve laid before them, shall live in eternal ecstasy. No greater joy will ever come than from knowing your place as the lovers and mothers to my Beasts.” Romulus growled lowly into Hera’s ear.

The Goddess lost herself in the quivering bliss of her loving master’s embrace. Romulus wrapped her tight in his mighty arms, kept her olive skin warm as she nestled into ferocious muscles lined with heavenly soft fur. And of course his beautiful Beast cock still pulsed and filled her with the greatest sense of accomplishment she’d ever felt. Hera sighed as she rested her head into the crook of the Wolf’s neck and relished in every slight, blissful sensation. As her eyes slowly drifted shut she felt like she could spend an eternity like this… and in fact, she knew that was exactly what she was going to do.

As he allowed Hera to relax into him, damned and locked onto his feral phallus for all eternity, Romulus turned his attention back to his surroundings, back to Olympus, and of course back to Zeus.

A menacing sneer etched onto the Wolf God’s muzzle as his cold blue eyes fell again on the fallen God King, who still sat trembling in rage and pain against the wall as his life slowly leaked out of him. Romulus basked in the look in Zeus’s eyes. The utter betrayal at seeing his own wife plot his downfall, pledging herself and the world to be the playthings of Romulus and his Beastmen. 

“Do you understand now, Zeus. Your eons of self-deluded sense of ‘Superiority,’ your power and prestige mean nothing in the face of the raw force of nature. You cannot fight against the natural state of the world. Hera understood this, and that is why she came to me. That is why she surrendered her body to me. It’s why she’s gifted my Earthly followers your mortal women. And it’s why she helped me take **_my_** rightful place on the throne of Olympus.”

Zeus glowered with what life he had left, utterly helpless to do anything else, but it was barely even acknowledged in the mocking grin of Romulus.

“Humanity had always been destined to be subservient to the force of nature, to my Beasts. Your women had always been destined to be the loving slaves and breeders to my Beasts. Even the Goddesses are not exempt from the call of their own natural places. Don’t just take Hera’s word for it. Can you not hear it, Zeus? Can you not hear Olympus now, as its’ inhabitants discover their rightful fates?”

And with the room finally falling quiet, Zeus’s rage long since dead, Hera and Romulus’s mockery stilled and their ravenous love-making abated for the moment, the sounds of what else was going on in Olympus came to their full attention.

The clash of battle, the dying breaths of the Gods had stilled. In their place the great, golden halls were filled with the sighs and cries of undeniable pleasure. Muffled sounds of feminine moans and wails echoed through the halls, trailing after Bestial snarls, grunts, and roars. There was no denying that the rest of Olympus now closely mimicked what had gone on in the throne room.

The Gods were vanquished, and the Goddesses were only now just discovering the truth that Hera had forced upon them. They were discovering the sheer, agonizing pleasure, the raw bliss of being ravished by Beast Gods! The “Lesser” Gods, Beasts and Monstrous Deities now relentlessly raped and fucked every Goddess and divine female that made their home in Olympus. Every one of them was having their power stripped, would soon find themselves eternally enslaved, forced to fuck and breed with their savage, Bestial captors. And from the sounds of utter delight echoing across the mountain, they were all absolutely loving it!

Zeus heard it all, and the newly discovered truth reverberated in his mind along with Romulus’s words. This was truly the end of his Gods, the end of the era of his mankind. Be it in decades or thousands of years, Beasts would dominate his world, turn his mortal followers into slaves and cattle to be dominated and bred. Romulus only grinned all the fiercer as he saw the understanding, the loss of all will and hope in the former King’s eyes. He knew now his failure, he knew now Romulus had taken everything he’d ever loved, his home, his wife, his world.

“You needn’t worry, Zeus. I won’t kill you and the other Gods. I’ll ensure you’ve a comfortable place to stay… down in Tartarus, chained in the lowest, most inescapable pit. And while you spend the eons down there, I’ll make sure you have a perfect view of the heavens and earth, so you may witness exactly how I and my Beasts devour your world.”

*

Eventually, after the Beast Gods had slated their lust and properly enslaved the Goddesses to their eternity of obedience, they would march on the Underworld, conquer it just as they had conquered Olympus, and of course add the Chthonian Goddess to their divine harem. And eventually Romulus would make good on his promise to Zeus, chaining him, Poseidon, Ares, Hades, Apollo, and every other God that scorned him down in the dark where they’d be eternally helpless and forced to watch his Beasts’ conquest of their women.

Although, not every single Goddess was present at Olympus when it was conquered and taught its’ natural state. Other Goddess would learn of their fates at other times and in other places, stories to be saved for later. Demeter and Persephone, divine mother and daughter seemed to disappear together, and indeed some say they even managed to forge their own fates outside the designs of Romulus. 

*And then there was Artemis, the Goddess of the Hunt, of Chastity. Some legends say she somehow managed to slip into a different world entirely, and yet other legends say that even this did not allow her to escape her true destiny. *

But of course, after the fall of Olympus, the Goddesses lives were forever bound to Beasts. The lives, the fates of mortals had been ripped form their hands, and now they too and for all eternity would be at the mercy of the whims of Romulus and his descendants.

*

Many Months Later

*

The mortal world had very little insight into what happened in the lives of the Gods, or at least, mortal men did. The Beast races, though, being a more natural, base state had a stronger connection to their Gods. They might not ‘know’ about Romulus’s conquest of Olympus, but they felt it, understood it at an instinctive level. And as a result, they found an all new instinctive drive stronger than any they’d shared before; a drive to conquer and enslave humanity on a whole new scale.

Beast tribes and raiding parties launched attacks on human villages at a rate never before dared. Men were beaten, often killed and very rarely taken as hostages, but it was the human women that were their obvious prize, and dragged off into slavery with complete certainty.

One such instance of the new state of the world was happening right now. A temple, once devoted to Zeus and to the other Olympic Gods was under siege. Being settled in the wilderness a fair bit from the nearest major city and their army, the Wolf Tribe that was currently raiding the temple had almost no resistance as they forced their domination on the soon-to-be converted priestesses.

Cries of terror echoed around the temple as the Wolves sought to defile both the building and its’ caretakers. Images of Zeus and the other male Gods were torn down, and crude effigies and totems depicting the savage Beast Gods were erected in their place. Statues of Hera and the other Goddesses were left standing, but wrapped in chains and surrounded by Bestial icons to enshrine their newfound subservience to Beasts. And of course, the priestesses that worshipped these Gods suffered no less humiliation and domination.

A young priestess of Zeus, having not even fulfilled a single year of her service yet, sobbed relentlessly as a feral Wolf warrior ensnared her from behind. The Wolf was not the least bit gentle, and the young girl’s pathetic resistance did absolutely nothing to dissuade him.

The Wolf warrior slammed his captive stomach-first onto a fallen pillar, bending her hard over the concrete as he took a knife and cut her ceremonial robe to ribbons. The young priestess could only choke out more cries and let the tears roll down her face as she felt her captor strip her down to her base nudity, exposing her defenseless slit.

His conquered priestess primed and helpless, the Wolf warrior let his own Beasthood rise freely, and as he firmly kept the girl’s hips pinned down onto the fallen column, he lunged his tapered cock and pierced deep into the once pure virgin.

The priestess of Zeus let loose a gasping cry as she felt her chastity ripped away from her as the massive Beast phallus tore into her pristine pussy. The Wolf Warrior smirked as saliva flung from his dripping teeth, the priestess’s pussy clung to him so tightly, so delectably, it was no question that human females were made solely to nestle and pleasure Beast cocks with their bodies!

A sense of utterly rightful conquest filled his mind as the young Wolf began to rut himself into his helpless victim. The priestess could only cry out in sorrow as she felt every harsh thrust of his massive length scouring deep into her love channel, feeling his prick stab her like a spear as the tapered end forced its’ way through to her womb.

But as the priestess of Zeus wailed in despair as she was ruined and claimed by the monstrous Beast, a very different scene was happening across the temple chamber. A more mature priestess, one of the heads of the temple, stood fearlessly, face-to-face with another powerful Wolf, the savage warrior staring her down in appraisal, waiting to see her reaction.

But there was no defiance in this priestess’s eyes, as she was one of the adherents to Hera. She’d had the visions the other Gods’ followers had not yet received; she understood the whims of her Goddess. She understood that Hera had given her and her sisters to these Beasts, that it would now be their pleasure to serve as slaves and breeders to the Wolves.

So as the screams of terror and despair filled the temple around her, Hera’s priestess smiled in embrace of her new destiny as she submissively shed her robe before the Wolf that had been sent to conquer her.

The Wolf merely snorted in amusement as his hands went to take his apparently willing victim by the shoulders. The priestess sighed in growing anticipation as the Wolf gently laid her down onto the rough stone floor. She’d spent half her life in this temple and had always remained a virgin. Now that chastity was going to be forcibly offered in tribute to Romulus!

The priestess let her arms lay behind her with no resistance, her legs spread wide in open acceptance of her fate. As the Wolf warrior pinned her shoulders down and aligned his hips with her own, the priestess wore only a sultry smile in the knowledge that she’d forever be serving her Goddess in a much more direct way.

A cry of rapturous delight broke up the agony in the chamber as the Wolf forced himself deep into Hera’s priestess. The mature female gasped in never before known pleasure as she took her first male, a Bestial savage no less. And even despite its’ crude figure, the sheer unnaturalness of its’ body as it twisted and forced into her own, the priestess felt only an intense pleasure as a sense of rightful purpose filled her heart.

The priestess’s body moved with an instinctive drive that she only now understood had always been waiting to emerge. Her legs wrapped needfully around the rough-furred waist of her Beastly rapist, all but begging him to defile her even further.

And the Wolfman wasted no time in taking her invitation. Teeth gnashing in primal delight, the vicious Beast started to mercilessly fuck himself into the newly conquered slave. The priestess’s cried her utter bliss, almost in an effort to overshadow the sounds of despair coming from her sisters.

The priestess’s body instantly melted into its new savage oppressor, the female throwing her hips hard to meet the Wolf’s waiting thrusts. Over and over, his gnarly cock came thrashing through her newly-broken pussy, his ferocious knot pounding against her frail lips, like it was beating her new submission straight into her core.

The priestess felt she was already experiencing an eternity of divinely-mandated pleasure as the Wolf endlessly ravaged her, and when the time came to fully cement her new role, she was more than ready.

The Wolf warrior violently pressed down on his fuck-slave’s shoulders as he bottomed out completely. He ruthlessly forced his cock to tear deep into the human girl, his bulbous, Canine knot splitting her wide and marking her permanently as the territory of his tribe. And in a final show of dominance, the Wolf unleashed his feral seed upon the helpless womb of his victimized mate.

The priestess of Hera screamed out as relentless bliss overwhelmed her body. The thick mass of Wolfish knot carved her body into a more fitting breeder’s shape, and the flood of Bestial semen came surging into her body with the force of a speeding chariot.

The woman felt like Hera herself was blessing her as the life-defining climax completely changed the course of her future in the most divine way she could ever imagine. Her body vivified and screamed in joy as she felt the warmth of new life being sown in her fertile, hyper-receptive belly.

It was a slow descent after that monumental high, the priestess breathing out raggedly in agonizing delight, clutching her forced mate tight to her body, the Wolf still so mercilessly deep in the midst of claiming her. A lingering glow stayed alight in her heart, like a candle she knew would never snuff out. The vision of her future was crystal clear, the light of Hera made it so. The priestess had fulfilled her ultimate destiny; she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt she’d been graced with the Wolf’s offspring. His blood ran through her now, she would bear his children and countless more for his tribe. She would know a life-long bliss in giving birth to the world’s true masters, giving birth to Beasts!

Lips curled in a receptive smile, almost lost in a trance, the matured priestess let her head fall to the side as her eyes swayed around the room. She saw now how much had changed so quickly in the short time it took for the Wolf to introduce her to her new life.

The shrieks and wails or terror and tragedy had all but been cast aside to the soft moans and rapturous gasps as the rest of the temple priestesses accepted their own fates. Now everywhere Hera’s priestess looked she saw her sisters giving in to the Bestial lust, giving in to their new, Goddess-given desires. Every priestess gave themselves openly and delightedly to their new Wolf lovers, awakening to the savage new love that Hera had driven into their hearts. Whether they’d been adherent to Zeus, Poseidon, Apollo, it did not matter any longer. Now every female here would worship the God of Beasts, Romulus, and show their devotion by attending to his Earthly followers, and birthing more creatures in his likeness.

The mature priestess smiled sultrily as she witnessed nature taking its proper course in the temple. Her eyes wandered back to her young sister, once devoted servant of Zeus. Though she was horrified when her Wolf-mate had first stolen her chastity for the tribe, there was no doubt that her eyes now overflowed with passionate desire. The young girl gasped madly in sheer bliss, a crazed smile cracking her once-pristine demeanor as she reverently embraced the Beast forcing his cock deep into her once-unsullied pussy.

The priestess of Hera could see the shine in the girl’s eyes as her face alighted and she cried out in the first divine orgasm of her new life. She saw the powerful Wolf behind her knot her to the brim, claim her just as deeply as the mature priestess had already experienced. And she saw the look of joyous surrender on the young girl as she felt his potent, animalistic seed flood her womb, she saw the girl as she realized that her fate was sealed as a mother for this tribe.

Soon after the Bestial grunts and sighs of feminine submission quieted in the temple as the Wolf raiders slated their lusts and the former priestesses accepted their enslavement. With the new hierarchy firmly cemented in these females, the Wolves slowly began to gather up their newest converts. The women knew their destinies, there was no need for rope or binds, so the Wolves merely cradled their prizes or slung them upon their shoulders as they started the march, carrying these women back to the tribe, back to their new home.

The priestess of Hera suffered the same fate as her sisters. She moaned exquisitely as her mighty conqueror uncorked his knot form her obediently squeezing slit, then slowly drew her upright along with himself until he was holding her waist across his shoulder, one savage paw keeping a secure anchor on her plush thigh. The priestess’s head fell behind his back, forced to watch as she was carried away, the temple she’d dedicated her life to slowly disappearing in the shadows.

And as the priestess of Hera contemplated what the rest of her life would entail, she smiled dreamily. Whether she’d be welcomed to the tribe as a loyal convert or kept chained in a pen for life, it didn’t matter to her. Either way, she’d spend the rest of her glorious life as a devoted slave, as a loving breeder of Wolves. And knowing this, a final few words slipped past her tongue, words that would be shared by countless women across the coming millennia.

“Thank you, my Goddess…”

*

This scene did not go unnoticed, nor did the countless other similar scenes taking place all across Greece in the previous few months. Watching as always were (at least) two sets of eyes from high up on the new, perverse and corrupted Olympus. Romulus and Hera watched the Bestial conquering of the temple with carnal delight, as they themselves celebrated the Goddess’s own fall from grace.

The Beast God and his Slave-Queen lay together deep into the confines of a massive and divinely luxurious bed. Though they watched the ravishing going on the Earth below, they still had plenty of attention to pay to each other.

Romulus held his enslaved Goddess tightly from behind atop the gilded covers. Soft moans of reverent bliss gently ghosted out from Hera’s lips as her beloved Master kept his Wolfish shaft pumping deep into her royal pussy. But this was not the ruthless, ferocious fucking that Beasts usually employed. Romulus was very delicate as he handled his submissive deity. The Wolf gently slid is tapered prick in and out with an almost soothing rhythm, and yet this did nothing to diminish the animal’s magnificence as he enforced his dominance on the Queen’s cunt.

As Hera sighed in agonizing joy from the forceful yet tender love, Romulus slid his furred paws greedily across her claimed body, the tips of his claws trailing gracefully over the reason he was being so delicate. The fallen Queen hummed even happier as she felt her Bestial lover caress her belly, now heavy and pregnant with their first, blasphemous offspring, the first profane child to result from the unholy union of Goddess and Beast!

The ultimate proof if their unity has seeped deep into Hera’s mind, and she lived every moment in a constant ecstasy. Feelings of unending lust and obedience seemed to radiate from her child, filled her to the brim with the blissful certainty that this was truly her natural, rightful place; as a Beast’s slave, as a Beast’s mother!

And every sensation of jubilant pleasure was amplified a thousand-fold when she remembered that this was only barely the beginning of her blissful eternity! The Wolf cub growing in her womb was merely the first of hundreds, thousands of children she would deliver for her master, Romulus!

Romulus had told Hera in exquisite detail how she, or rather how her divine womb, was the key to his Beasts’ eternal subjugation of human women. Hera would give birth to countless of the Wolf God’s children, demigods to be born onto the mortal plane and embody the very essence of Beasts’ natural dominance. Thousands of Beastly demigods would be born onto the Earth over the vast centuries, the children of Hera and Romulus with the sole purpose of leading their mortal, Beastly brethren in conquering women and helping shape the world into a paradise for Beast kind! And Hera was already in utter bliss from carrying the first.

Feeling her tyrannical master wrench her back hard into his embrace, Hera sang out her loving anguish as she once again felt the merciless, Godly knot of Romulus pierce her weeping slit before the Wolf unleashed a torrent of his scorching seed inside her, filling her womb, baptizing their yet unborn cub.

As the inhuman couple relished their mutual climax, they watched as dozens of other human women experienced the same bliss for the first time at the hands of strong Beastmen. Hera could only sigh lovingly as she ran her nimble fingers over the Wolf’s massive paws, over her swollen belly carrying the fate of the world, the downfall of mankind.

The Goddess smiled in pure adoration at the thought of her child. She’d once been the proud Queen of the Gods, Goddess of Women and Fertility, and now she was nothing more than the devoted slave to savage Beasts. Her womb had once been saved only for the King of Mankind, promised to deliver gods and heroes that would be champions for Zeus’s reign. Now she dutifully pledged her womb to growing monsters and Beasts. Her children would devour Zeus’s world, the world of men, and would drag their women into an eternity of sexual slavery. This was now Hera’s will.

Romulus’s ears perked as he heard a brief, almost mocking chuckle rumble out of Hera as they watched a new scene on the world below. A town guardsman had been subdued by one of the Wolf God’s loyal pack, and now that man’s daughter and wife were the center of attention to a dozen very devoted Wolves that were introducing them to the unearthly pleasure of Beast sex and slavery! It seemed Hera was getting a lot of enjoyment from this.

“Something on your mind, ‘Hera?’” Romulus growled bemusedly, rolling out the Goddess’s very name with the clear sense that he owned even that unquestioningly.

Hera took a moment to linger before answering, and though he couldn’t see the divine female’s face, he could sense the deep-rooted, warped smile she wore.

“I’ve given my women… the world to be consumed and enslaved by your Beasts…” Hera spoke somewhat thoughtfully, pausing a moment though she remained uninterrupted.

Eventually the treacherous Goddess curled her head back, peering with blind devotion at the Beautiful icon of Beast savagery that was her Godly owner. Her lips curled back in truly desperate love as she reached a slender hand back behind the soft, fuzzy neck of the Wolf.

“…Now grant me an eternity of pleasure.” Hera sighed in mind-numbing lust as she drew the Wolf’s face down to her own, allowing him to capture her in a scorching kiss, relishing her submission to this wonderful, beautiful Beast!

Thus, the fate of all women was sealed for all time. Hera’s betrayal of Zeus, of Olympus, had delivered the very world into the hands of the greedy, covetous Beast Gods that would rape and defile it without mercy or restraint for eons to come. And yet Hera could only smile as she embraced the God of Wolves with the most zealous love her heart could summon. There wasn’t a shadow of a doubt in her mind. This was the natural order that the world was meant to accept. This wasn’t merely her destiny, this was every female’s destiny, this was the world’s destiny, this was the **_only_** destiny.


End file.
